Gabriel's story
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Gabriel is the luckest werewolf in the pack. He has the most beautiful mate in the pack, he has a new home. He is the alpha male of the strongest pack. Nothing can go wrong right? wrong. what will he do when another alpha has his eyes on Vivian?
1. 01 Mine

_**Hello. This story is told by Gabriel's POV. Enjoy.**_

I watched her drink from the lake. I don't know how to approach her. It took me months to get this far with her.

Most males desired her. But once I became the Alpha male and started to court her the five and other males stopped going after her. Not that she would let them near her.

I know that I chose the right female to help me lead the pack. Vivian is strong, beautiful and I love the way she holds her head. Just like a queen.

She didn't have follow me out here but she did. When she stopped drinking she looked up at me and slowly walked up to me. She licked my muzzle., I licked hers in return. Then I licked behind her ears. Then she bit me. At first I was surprised but then I realized that she was marking me just like the way I marked her just minutes earlier.

I half changed to talk. "Are you sure?" I asked her. She half changed to answer. "I'm sure." She whispered.

Then loosing complete control I changed completely changed in to my human form and kissed her hard pushing her backwards on the ground making her change back to human herself.

She then kissed me back with more passion then I did. Maybe she realized that I was the mate for her. I could protect her from other werewolves and humans. I love her for who and what she is. If that meat boy can't she how beautiful she is in both forms then he is an idiot.

When her father was the alpha male, Vivian and her mother were the most protected females in the pack. Esme was the alpha female and Vivian was Ivan's little girl.

I think that Ivan has rubbed off on Vivian. Because if any werewolf went near her or her mother she would threaten to tear them apart.

And during the bitch's dance she proved that she is leadership quality. She stood there standing her ground when the females rolled on to their backs and showed their necks to her.

When I was named alpha male the pack drew close. The smell of sex was in the air and that would mean cubs. Vivian tucked her tail between her back legs. She wasn't ready for pups.

Anyway I trailed slow kisses down her neck and to her breasts and suckled on a nipple that would hopefully some day feed my new born pup-. Wow where did that come from? I only just got her. She wouldn't be ready to start a family, she is only seventeen. Even though in her pelt she is an adult in her skin she is still a teenager.

I finished with her breasts and went down lower to her core. She groaned with pleasure as I placed a finger inside her. She moved with my fingers. Then just as she was about to come I removed my finger and rubbed my swollen member against her core. "Are you sure. I don't want to hurt you or force you to do something your not ready for." "I'm ready."

I entered slowly. When I was completely inside of her she gasped in pain. I kissed her gently until I felt her move her hips gently. I moved my hips slowly. Then when she got use to me we moved faster and harder. _Oh god, this feels good. _I groaned as we found our rhythm.

Just as soon as it began it was over. I could feel myself coming. And so was Vivian. We fitted well together and we came together. I collapsed on top of her with a groan.

After we got our breath back we changed back in to our pelts and mated again in our fur. Mine at last. That was my last thought before I fell asleep with my new mate in my arms.

_*Dream mode*_

_I ran and ran as fast as I could to my house where my mate was. I was meeting another alpha while Vivian rested. She is due any day. I didn't want to leave her but I had to._

_I was about to leave when Esme called me on my mobile telling me that Vivian went in to labour._

_I jumped on to my bike and drove at full speed. When I got there I bolted in to Persia's house and straight to my mate's side._

_As soon as I took her hand in to mine she smiled._

"_Okay Vivian, get ready to push." Persia said as she sat down at the end of the bed._

_Vivian gave a loud moan as she pushed. I held her hand and kissed her forehead whispering, "You can do it. We are going to parents."_

_Soon the room was fill with a baby crying._

"_It's a..."_

_*Dream mode*_

I woke up. Wanting to know if it was a boy or a girl. Goddess knows that I want to have pups. But I'm not sure about Vivian. Did she want pups or not? Probably not. I groaned silently. Vivian is only seventeen.

For now I'm happy the way things are. And tonight was the best night I ever experienced. Vivian is mine at last. I can't wait to see the five's faces when they find out that someone caught Ivan and Esme's daughter.

_**I finally got around to write this story. I'm also writing a another Ghost Hunt fanfic called 'Curse or gift.' **_

_**And what will the five's- I mean the fours reaction be?**_

_**Please R&R both stories.**_


	2. 02 Pizza and love

_**Sorry for not updating. Here is chapter 2.**_

I woke up, stood up and stretched. It had been a long time since I slept in my belt. I looked down and saw a patch of white. And I grinned as last night came back to me. Vivian is mine. The sun was about to rise

I laid back down and licked behind her ear over and over. After a while I started to feel hungry. I licked her one last time then I left to search for a rabbit or two.

I sniffed around and caught the scent of a rabbit. I found it and stalked it but it saw me and ran back in to it hole nearby. Oh no you don't I growled lightly. I started to dig. I crawled in to the hole and grabbed the rabbit.

I shook it a few times and then dropped it to find anther rabbit.

When I caught another rabbit. They fitted in my mouth I walked back to Vivian who was awake. I placed a rabbit at her feet. Vivian licked my ear as to say thank you and began to eat.

We sat laid there and chew on the bones. Then we went over to the river to wash our selves.

The sun was up. By the time we got back to Vivian's house. We slid in her bedroom window. We put our cloths back on. And with one last kiss I jumped out of the window. I hid underneath the window. Perfect timing too because Esme started pounding on the door. "Vivian, you've got to come out sometime. Your being-."

Vivian swung the door open and Esme gasped in shock. "Oh Vivian, you back." She screamed and pulled her daughter in to a tight hug. "Mum, I can't breathe." Vivian chocked out.

I crept around the house to the front and rang the door bell. I could hear the five in the kitchen and I heard Esme coming down the stairs and she opened the door. "Good morning Gabe. What brings you here this morning?"

I heard Vivian groan behind her mother. I was the only one who could tell that it was a fake groan. "I came for your daughter." I replied.

Another fake groan from my mate. I reached for her and crushed her to me and kissed her hard. She insistently replied. Everyone in the room gasped with shock. Then a wolf whistle. Esme then squealed with happiness.

It won't take long until the whole pack knew. Vivian turned in my arms to face her mother and her uncle and the five. "Gabriel and I want to tell the pack ourselves, got it?" She said.

They all nodded. "There will be a meeting at seven o'clock. Then in the morning Vivian and I will be going to the inn."

"Why is Vivian going?" William asked. "Because I don't trust you guys and I need the alpha female's approval." I said the last part in Vivian's neck. Lifting my head I turned to Rudy, "Inform the pack about the meeting." Rudy nodded and went to the phone.

I pulled away from Vivian and said, "I'll come and get you at five so we can get something to eat. How does pizza sound?"

Vivian nodded her head. I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear, "We'll pick it up and take it back to my place." I nibbled her ear. "I'll be at William's tonight." Ulf said in a small voice. Gabriel nodded. "Vivian, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ulf asked not looking at me or Vivian. I knew what he wanted to talk about. His mother, Astrid. Vivian nodded and led him in to the kitchen.

I could just hear out what they were saying.

"Vivian, I'm sorry for what my mother did or tried to do to you."

"Ulf, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I loved my mother, I still do, is that wrong?"

"Ulf, she was your mother, you have every right. And you did the right thing or otherwise Gabriel would be looking for a new mate by now. Thanks to you he doesn't have to. If you didn't report her she would have gone on killing. Rafe too."

I could hear sobbing coming from the kitchen. I went in to find Ulf clinging to Vivian. "If you died and found out that it was my mother's fault I wouldn't want to live."

Vivian pulled him away. "Listen to me, I don't want to hear you or anyone else say that ever do you hear me?" She said that in a firm but caring voice. Ulf nodded his head.

"Good, now go." She laughed as she pushed him out of the kitchen and I went in and gently pulled her in to my arms. "There is a reason why I chose you." I said before I kissed her hard on the mouth. I was so aroused. "Save it for later." She said as we pulled apart for much needed air.

At five o'clock I was waiting on my bike waiting for Vivian. I could see her at the door trying to fight off her mother. Rudy had to come and pry his sister away.

I laughed at the scene. Vivian gave Esme and Rudy a kiss on the cheek. Vivian walked half way down the path when she stopped, spun around and raced in to Rudy's awaiting arms. Rudy isn't moving with us. And Vivian has tried to convince him to change his mind but his mind was made up. But he will all ways have a place in the pack and a room at our new home when he comes to visit. He promised he would visit.

Vivian climbed on the bike behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist. And I sped off. I had all ready ordered the pizza so all we have to do is pick it up.

When we got to the pizza place it was crowded. We went up to the counter and told the cashier about our order, paid for it and went to wait out near my bike. Our number was called out and we were about to leave when...

"Vivian?" Meat boy. I growled at him quietly so only he could hear. He heard it because he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's okay Babe, this will only take a minute." Vivian said. "What do you want?" I growled.

"I want to apologise for shooting you and everything. I'm glad your okay." Aiden said nervously.

"Thank you." Vivian said as she pressed her back against my front. I wish she wouldn't do that. I'm this close of loosing control. I had to force myself to control my need for her.

"Are you his mate now?" Aiden asked, I could hear the venom in his voice. "Yes I am." Vivian said proudly.

"I thought you hated him."

"I just found him irritating. But I found out that he went through what I went through. We are moving so you won't have to see us anymore. Goodbye Aiden, enjoy your life." Vivian climb on the bike so did I and we sped off to my house. Leaving the meat boy standing there.

At my apartment we ate watched TV. After Vivian looked around and approved. We went in my bedroom. As soon as the door was closed I pushed Vivian against it and kissed her mouth hard. My hand made their way under her shirt to her breasts. I felt her hands running up my stomach and stopped at my chest.

The next thing I knew we were naked and she was straddling me. She teased me by rubbing against my member. I groaned and growled in frustration. I grabbed her hips and entered her roughly. No fore play. I arched my hips up. I watched her move her hips. Her hands were on my chest and she swallowed my member whole. Oh god this feel so good. I groaned and bucked harder and faster. Vivian gasped in pleasure. I watched her as she rode me in to heaven. I was about to come. So was Vivian

_**Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for not updating and I'm sorry if it was to short or to boring. **_

_**In the next chapter the big move.**_

_**Anyway please R&R.**_


	3. 03 The past

_**I'm so so so so sorry for not updating. In this chapter we go back to when Gabriel met Vivian for the first time. Here is chapter three... Enjoy.**_

Tonight is a full moon and the pack is in Rudy's back for a meeting. And tonight is the night that Vivian and I tell them that we have mated.

I was in Vivian's room with Vivian. "The pack is down stairs waiting." She said I could feel her breath going through my shirt and on to the skin on my chest.

"Do we have to tell them tonight?" I want to keep her to myself for a little bit longer.

"If we don't my mother will. And I don't know about you but I want us to tell the pack." Okay she has a point there.

I sighed as I took her hand and led her down the stairs and out in the backyard. The pack were chatting until I cleared my throat now I had their attention.

"Before we go for a run I have something to tell you all. Vivian and I have mated and-" I was cut off by cheers and wolf whistles and shouts like, "About time." And "Lucky bastard." That was William.

"If any of the single females want to challenge Vivian you can have the chance tonight. And are there any objections from the males?"

Bucky and Rudy stood up and looked at every single male with a warning saying, 'say anything and you die.' No one said a word.

"Okay then lets go." I let the pack go and change forms. Vivian and I went back in to the house to change too. Once we were in our pelts we went back out side and the pack was waiting.

Vivian and I led them to a clearing away from Vivian's house where Vivian stood in the centre of the circle that the males made. Vivian watched the females with a warning look. 'Step forward and I'll rip you.' The look seemed to say. Persia was the first female to step forward. But she wasn't looking for a fight. Her ear were flat against her neck and rolled on to her back presenting her neck and belly. Then all the females followed her lead. No fighting required. Not that they would be able to beat Vivian.

Then the males did the same while I went up to her and licked her muzzle. Mine. Then I howled up at the moon with Vivian howling next to me. Her voice sounds beautiful even in wolf form. The rest of the pack joined in.

I watched Vivian play fight with William. It didn't take long until William was on his back and Vivian was leaning over him grinning a toothy grin.

Since I had the whole pack to watch I swept my eyes over the pack but then I stopped on my sisters and my mother. Then I pictured Vivian playing with her pups. One black and white, the second one grey and the youngest one white like his mother while I laid there and watched them with a big toothy grin. But then I was snapped away from the fantasy by Bucky laying down next to me. The look he gave me told me that he knew what I wanted. Pups. I gave him a look that said I'll talk to you later. He nodded and nudged me to say that good on ya mate.

I watched my sisters trying to get mum to play with them again but she snapped at them gently telling them that she is tired. But they didn't get the message. I sighed and stood up and then made a low growl in my throat. My sisters looked at me with their ears back and their tails between their legs. I nuzzled them and then Vivian called them over. She must've saw them as well. They raced over to her. I laid down next to my mother and licked her gently on the cheek. She leaned in to me.

Before you say anything I am not a mummy's boy. I just love my mum and she has her hand full with the triplets.

My dad left us when he found out that mum was having triplets. I hate him for leaving. So I became stronger for my mother and my sisters. Who else was going to protect them? Then Vivian's father, Ivan, found them and took them in to his pack and the pack welcomed them with open arms. While that was happening I was hiding when I killed the one I loved before Vivian.

Ivan, who I didn't know at the time, found me in a cave and told me to come with him I told him that I can't. "Why?" he asked. I have changed back and told him everything. "There is nothing you can do but move on." I shook my head. "Your mother and sisters are in my pack. Do you want to see them?" I head snapped up. I nodded. Ivan changed in to his pelts. I did the same.

I followed him to a clearing and just in front of him was an inn by the looks of it. Ivan howled and a minute later a female wolf came in to view. _She must be his mate. _Then a smaller female came rushing past the bigger female. The little female had her ears back and her tail was wagging fearlessly fast. It looked like it was going to fall off.

The smaller female was beautiful. She has a white coat and her eyes a mixed with blue and grey. She bolted up to Ivan and licked his cheek and his muzzle and yapping and whimpering in welcome. Her tail was still wagging fearlessly

The bigger female slowly walked up to Ivan and licked him behind his ears. Then the females ran back towards the inn. Ivan ran after the females. He gave a low bark telling me to follow him.

I followed him and looked around me. The Inn stood proudly in the centre of the woods. Around it there were houses. I followed Ivan in to the tallest house. Ivan indicated to me to half change while he went upstairs to change.

He introduced me to Esme and Vivian and reunited with my mother and sisters.

Now I'm the new alpha male with Ivan's daughter who I have wanted ever since I met her, is now my mate. The next step is pups.

I looked up from my mother and saw Vivian walking towards me. She laid down next to me and licked my muzzle. I licked and nuzzled her behind her ear. I barley noticed my mother get up she smiled a wolf smile saying that she is proud of me then she went back to the triplets.

We both stood up I looked over at Bucky and he nodded. He knew that I wanted him to keep an eye on the pack until Vivian and I got back.

Vivian and I ran to the cave and entered it. In the cave smelt of other werewolves. Werewolves mating, giving birth and even death. But Vivian's scent covered them. I guess she comes here a lot. To do what? Shook my head. I can't think when I got the pack's most beautiful wolf right in front of me. I walked up behind her, mounted her and entered with a groan.

We moved together in a perfect harmony. Until I couldn't take it much longer. I began to thrust harder and faster. Vivian groaned in pleasure as she met thrust for thrust.

I was coming. I was only able to thrust one more time before I groaned and came at the same time as Vivian.

Soon I was laying on my side, curled around Vivian in a tight ball. _ I love you. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep. Not knowing what we created that night.

_**Once again I am very sorry for not updating. I'll try and update the next chapter a little bit faster.**_


	4. 04 A new friend

_**I'm just going to say this... Enjoy**_

The Inn was up and running. The inn was called the full moon. The name was was chosen by Vivian. She said that is because that you can see the moon from the inn.

Vivian made a friend. A little girl. The girls getting bullied by a group of boys because she was different to other girls. She had a limb from a car crash. She couldn't keep up with the other kids. One day the girl was heading towards the library and when she chose a book and was about to go back to her room when the boys snatched the book from her, waved it in front of her face and when she reached up to grab it the boys ran way with knowing that she couldn't keep up. These boys were teenagers.

Vivian saw this as we were in the garden talking to another guest. We could hear the girl crying. Then Vivian excused herself from the conversation and headed towards our house. A minute later a white wolf came out. Vivian ran over the girl who had collapsed under a tree. Vivian sat down next to her and placed a paw on the girl's arm. The girl looked up. I watched with a smile as Vivian turned her head to one side and let out a little whimper. Her eyes showed concern. I was only a few feet away so I could hear the girl let out a sob and she wrapped her arms around Vivian. "Those boys stole my book." The girl sobbed out.

I sneaked home and changed. I walked over to Vivian and the girl. The girl gasped when she saw me. Vivian turned towards me and licked my muzzle. "Is he your mate?" In reply I licked behind her ear.

Vivian let the girl lean on her as the girl tried to stand up but her leg wouldn't let her. She fell back down on her butt. The girl let out a cry of frustration. I went to her other side and lifted her arm so it was resting on my neck. I stood up making her stand up.

Then I heard a woman screaming. "Tara, get away from those wolves now!"

The girl named Tara turned. "Mum, they were helping me stand up. A staff member told me that there are two dog owned by the owners of the inn. He told me that the dogs black and white. The white one came over to comfort me. Three teenagers took my book that I borrowed from the library."

Tara's mother looked at Vivian. Vivian sat down and wagged her tail like a normal dog she was panting. The mother smiled slowly and said as she patted her, "you are cute."

I let out a little whimper and did the same thing as Vivian and it made the mother and her daughter laugh. "You are a handsome one." The mother said through giggles.

"Mum, can I go and play with them?" Tara asked as soon as she got to her feet.

"You better ask the owners if that's alright."

Then without warning Bucky's voice came from nowhere. "It's fine ma'am, the owner's of the inn wanted the dogs to socialise with the guests. Just be careful with the black one he has a short fuse when it comes to the white one. The white on is sweat and friendly."

"Be back by dinner time." Tara clapped her hands in delight. Soon Tara, Vivian and I were in the woods walking along the river bank. Then the girl stopped walking. There were three teenagers sitting under a tree laughing and punch each other. Then one of them spotted the girl standing there watching them. "Hey look its the cry baby." _Crybaby? Original._ I thought. "Come looking for us for some fun?" The oldest teen said as he stood up and started to walk towards Tara. But then he stopped when Vivian stood in front of Tara and bared her teeth. Even her growl scared me. It was like as if she was protecting pups. I remember that sound...

_***Flash back***_

_Vivian was watching my three sisters as they played in the river. Vivian takes over watching my sisters when my mother gets tired and I'm tied up with pack things._

_When the girl's wondered in to a cave they didn't know that it was a home to a grizzly. The girl's came rushing out with their ears back and their tails between their legs. The bear was right behind them._

_Vivian got between the girls and the bear. Her teeth baring she let out a loud threatening growl. But the bear only growled back. Then Vivian jumped on to the bear's back, got a hold of the bears neck and shook. I was nipping at the bears feet trying to divert the bear's direction away from my sisters and the pack. _

_Bucky and other males joined in. I could hear fur ripping out of the bears neck. The bear gave a grunt of surrender and Vivian jumped off his back and the males and I stopped nipping at his feet. We stayed in between the pack and the bear. The bear turned and went back in to the cave._

_I watched Vivian as she spat out the bear's fur. I was shocked that she jumped on a bears back to protect my sisters. Then it hit me. It is her duty as the alpha female to protect the pack._

_I walked up to her and rubbed my face in to her neck. She gave me a little bark that means hello. If she is like that when it comes to six year old girls then what will she be like with younger pups. Hopefully ours one day._

_***End of flash back***_

I looked around and spotted the book on the ground I went over to it and picked it up. Once I returned to the girls Vivian stopped growling and we all turned around and went back to the inn. While Tara read under a tree Vivian stayed with her. While I went home to change forms then check up on the five.

Hours past and it was dinner time I went to the inn in search of Vivian. I found her talking to Tara. I could just hear them out. "No I own the black dog." Vivian explained. "My boyfriend owns the white dog. He's the big bloke over there." Vivian pointed me out. "He won't bite."

Tara raced over to me and introduced herself. I smiled and shook her hand. "I love here at the inn. I convinced mum and dad to stay a bit longer." My smile got wider. "I'm glad, how long are you going to be staying now?" I asked.

"Another two weeks. Then we are coming back for Easter holidays Is the white dog yours?" I nodded. "Is the black one her mate?" "Yeah. He is really protective of her."

"Will they have pups?" I saw Vivian's back go stiff. She must've heard the question.

I grinned. "I hope so." I said it loud enough for Vivian to hear. I heard her growl angrily. I cringed. I'm going to pay for that dearly. Her normal punishment is no sex for a month. Anything but that.

I have to make it up. "But the white dog is still young, she isn't ready for pups." I saw Vivian's back relax. Saved, phew!

I rolled on to my back and pulled her on to my chest. Nothing like make up sex. I thought with a big grin.

"Gabriel?" I heard Vivian's sleepy voice.

"Hmm?" I replied, getting sleepy myself.

"Wipe that grin off your face."

I did. Well she is the boss. I pulled her closer and whispered in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then we both drifted off to sleep.

_**There we are folks. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I am very sorry to inform you that the next chapter is the final chapter. **_

_**I apologise, I just haven't had the time to update. The weather has played up the internet connection.**_

_**Again I am very sorry. Please forgive me.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	5. 05 The End

_**I'm sorry but I'm making this chapter that last chapter of Gabriel's POV because I haven't been able to find the time to update. So here is the last chapter.**_

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up in the joining bathroom. And the only people who use that bathroom is Vivian and I. Frowning, I got up, walked in to the bathroom to see Vivian hunched over the toilet. I brushed her hair back away from her face and held it in my hand as I rubbed her back. When she finally stood up straight she smiled shyly at me and said, "thank you."

"Are you all right?" I asked as she flushed the toilet and washed her face then brush her teeth.

"I feel all right now but that is the third time this week that I've been throwing up. I think I better see Persia." Vivian dried her face, got changed and went down stairs and left the house without even her usual goodbyes which was a hug and a passionate kiss which led to heart stopping sex. I suppose that she didn't want to have sex after throwing up. Wait a minute, did she just say that that was the third time she threw up in a week? I frowned in concentration. Could that mean that she might be... Pregnant? I grinned at the thought of her carrying my pup. But then I remembered that she wasn't ready for pups and my grin faded. What will she do? Crack a fit? Kill me for getting her pregnant?

I paced the master bedroom. Finally after what seemed like for ages I got dressed and went over to the inn to make myself busy.

Half an hour later Vivian came in to my view with a grin on her face. She's not pregnant. It was probably food poisoning. Vivian reached me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Well?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I'm pregnant." I laughed in her hair then I swung her around. When I put her down I said, "I thought that you didn't want pups just yet."

"I didn't at first but then I saw your mother with your sisters. Those three are handfuls but the look on your mother's face, love. And the looks on your sister's face showed love, trust, loyalty and much more. That's when I realized that I wanted to have a pup or two."

I raised my eyebrows. "Or two?" Vivian nodded her head. I held her to me and laughed in her hair. I'm going to be a father. I'm not like my father. I'm not going to run off. I'm going to be there every step of the way.

"We'll have to tell our families before we tell the pack." Vivian's cut through my thoughts. "Why don't tell them all at once. Go and call Rudy and tell him." I said as I gave her the cordless phone. Vivian dialled and waited for her uncle to pick up the other end.

"Rudy, how are you?" Vivian said, obviously happy to hear hers uncle's voice.

"Yes, I'm doing great. How are you?"

"That's good."

"Yeah mum and Tomas is doing good. And the five are being themselves."

"Gabriel? Well... He is extremely happy and excited today."

"I'll let him tell you why."

Vivian handed me the phone. "Hello Rudy, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm thinking about coming to see the inn and the pack."

"It'd be good to see you. Listen Rudy I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Vivian is pregnant." I said proudly. But instead of a cheer and a congratulations on the other end, there was silence. "Rudy?" I whispered.

"My little niece is pregnant?" Rudy finally said.

"Yes."

"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you and Vivian. Have you told anyone else yet.?"

"No. We only found out ourselves."

"Esme is going to be over the moon. You must be proud of yourself, you are going to be a father."

"I am. And I'm scared." An alpha shouldn't admit this to another pack member.

"Scared of what? The birth?"

"That and I don't know how to be a good dad."

"Gabriel, you are a good person, a good friend, a great leader, a wonderful mate to Vivian. And you will be an excellent father to your unborn pup. You are strong and brave, you'll never let anything get in your way."

I sighed. "That means a lot coming from you Rudy. I will be a good father to the pup."

"Good. And besides how do you think that Vivian feels. She is only eighteen and she is going to be a mother."

"I know she's s scared. But she will never be alone. I'll be there every step of the way and to protect her from her mother."

Both Vivian and Rudy laughed.

Later that night we gathered the pack together. They where chatting happily but they stopped when I stood up. "Everyone, Vivian has something to tell you." I yelled so everyone can hear me. I sat down and Vivian stood up. "Gabriel is going to be a father." Everyone sat in silence for a moment then Esme and my mother came rushing up to us and hugged us to the brink of death.

Then everyone cheered. "Way to go Gabriel." One shouted. The five were making rude comments and Bucky slapped them across the back of their heads then he came up to us and hugged Vivian and shook my hand. "Congratulations mate." "Thank you."

Champagne was brought out to celebrate. We celebrated until all hours in the morning. (Thank goodness that the inn is closed for repairs. A massive storm damaged the inn and most of the pack's home. Nothing to serous.)

Vivian and I crawled in to bed. I wrapped my arms around her so my hands rested on my pup. I fell asleep. My dream came true. I'm going to be a father in nine months. I heard Vivian sigh in surrender. She'll be a great mother I know it.

_**One year later**_

I was running threw the woods with Vivian next to me and my daughter Roe between me. This is her first run with the pack.

Roe was a week late, as most first child. Her brother is only months away. My family is growing. First it was just me then Vivian then the little pup next to me and now I am expecting my first son.

Roe is a handful. She is just like her mother. And a bit like me. She has beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair when she is in her human form. In her wolf form she is a black and white wolf. A black body, her face is also black except for the white stripe going up from her nose and up to her eyes. Her belly and legs are white and her tail is black with a white tip on the end of it. Everyone stared at her as if they were in a trance. They keep on telling me that she is beautiful.

Tara comes back every holiday with her parents to play with Vivian and Roe. Well since Vivian is seven months pregnant she would sit under their favourite tree while Tara and Roe play. Sometimes I will join them.

_**Three months later**_

Vivian and I were married after Jacob was born. Jacob is a black wolf like me. And he has my looks. (For some reason that frightens Vivian.) She said that she hopes that he doesn't end up like me. "What's wrong with me?" I asked her. She only raised an eyebrow at me as to say 'you had to ask.' Then I remembered how I courted her. I was to rough with her. "Hey, I got you in the end didn't I?" I asked as I pulled her tight against my chest. She laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

With a one year old beautiful daughter and a two month old handsome baby boy, Vivian and I are even more in love then before.

Oh Bucky and Jenny are married and they have a little boy who is Roe's age. His name is Rusty because his fur is a rusty colour. (Red, brown, black and a little bit of white.)

And we found out that Tara is Aiden's daughter. Yes I am talking about Vivian's ex. He bumped in to us and he and Vivian apologised to each other and they became good friends and now he and his family live and work at the inn. And Tara knows that Vivian and I are the black and white dogs. And she didn't freak out.

_**Fifteen years later.**_

Roe is sixteen years old. Still a daddy's girl. She always listens to me and Vivian - well okay most of the time. She is feisty like her mother. Her pelt hasn't changed or her eyes.

Jacob will be turning sixteen in a few months. He is well like me kind of all muscle. Except Jacob is a real ladies man. He has woman jumping after him begging him to mate with them. (They only want to be queen bitch) But since Roe and Jacob are really close they decided to run the pack together. With their mates next to them. But that is a long way away. Vivian and I are still in our prime and still in love. Roe and Jacob sometimes help us with the pack duties. (To help them lean how lead a pack.)

Speaking of love. Roe and Jacob have found their mates but they haven't mated.

Roe is with Rusty. And Jacob is with Julie, Will and Amber's daughter. (They also have twin boys who are so much like their father. God help us!) Will and Vivian are still good friends. They seem to have a special bond.

Rusty is a lot like his dad and Jacob. All muscle. Which is good because he can protect Roe and their future pups. (I'm not in a hurry to become a grandfather,)

Aiden and Vivian are still friends. Now that I am convinced that he won't hurt the pack I can relax around him. (Vivian was right he is okay)

Roe and Tara are best friends. They plot things things together. ( I hate April fools day. They get me every time.)

Oh Rudy has three children with Carol, and they have two boys and a girl. (Carol was a rouge. Kicked out of her old pack. Carol is also Amber's older sister. Amber followed Carol.)

Esme and Tomas are married and have a son named Ivan. (After Vivian's dad.) Vivian and Ivan are always together and very protective of each other.

The rest of the five have mates as well and are expecting.

The pack is getting bigger and stronger. Rival pack's have tried and failed to take the pack's territory. Rouge males have tried and failed to charm Vivian thanks to Roe who is as deadly as her parents. And Rouge females have tried and failed to charm me. But I am still madly in love with my wife.

Right now its the full moon and the pack are in their pelts and are either hunting, playing, play fighting, swimming, nursing, protecting.

I watched my son lick Amber lovingly behind her ears trying to get her to forgive him. (Don't ask what he did to get Amber mad at him because I have no idea.) It is quite funny actually.

Roe had gotten up and laid down between Vivian and I. Vivian licked her daughter's cheek then went over to her son. While I licked Roe's face. Roe licked my cheek.

Roe and I have this bond that is far beyond a father and daughter bond. I am her best friend, that's what she told me.

Vivian returned with Jacob and Roe and I stood up. I looked at Bucky who caught my look at said your in charge. Bucky nodded.

Vivian and I ran and ran with our two wonderful children. We ran for ages. We play fought. It wasn't a lesson or anything it was just for fun.

Soon Vivian and I drifted away from the brother and sister and we found the cave that the brother and sister were conceived fifteen years before. We told our son and daughter to go back to the pack in half an hour.

Vivian and I entered the cave and went behind the large boulders. There I came up from behind Vivian, mounted her and entered her with pleasure. We both groaned at the contact.

Soon we were moving in a perfect rhythm.

I was only able to thrust one more time before I came inside of her. Vivian and I collapsed to the cave floor still connected, trying to breathe. After being together for more then sixteen years we still have the desire for each other.

I curled myself around Vivian still connected. The last thing we heard before sleep over powered us was the howls of Roe and Jacob saying good night.

I nuzzled Vivian in the neck. _I love you so much. _ I thought as I fell asleep with my head resting on Vivian's neck.

_**There it is the last chapter.**_

_**I wanted to write about Vivian and Gabriel's children before I finished the story.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you for the great review.**_

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
